An ignition system for internal combustion engines for the production of sequential spark ignitions is known from Federal Republic of Germany Patent 23 40 865. A sequential spark ignition is an ignition at the desired firing time calculated by the control device but the sparks of which, are not allowed to burn out entirely. Instead, the coil is recharged utilizing the residual energy and ignites again.
This process is repeated until the distribution limit is reached. The distribution limit is the crankshaft angle which a firing time of the last ignition of a sequential spark ignition must not exceed. If the distribution limit is exceeded, then there is a danger that, with the high voltage distribution at rest, the ignition spark may fall within the exhaust stroke, or that, with rotating voltage distribution, the high voltage available may be imparted to the spark plug of the next cylinder. In both cases this would have a negative influence on the travel behavior of the internal combustion engine. Therefore, until now, the charging process of the last individual ignition of a sequential spark ignition has been interrupted upon reaching the distribution limit.